Kingdom Hearts: New Worlds, New Adventures, New Fr
by IX-Demyx-IX
Summary: Kingdom Hearts: New Worlds, New Adventures, New Friends is a story from my imagination. A young teenage boy, who was thought to be a Heartless, needs Sora's help, and another.
1. A TINY Introduction

**Kingdom Hearts: New Worlds, New Adventures, and New Friends**

**Well...this is straight from my imagination. If it's bad, oh well, at least I had fun writing it! Enjoy!**

**(WARNING: THIS MAY CONTAIN CONFUSION THROUGHOUT THE STORY!)**

Introduction

"Have you found him? The Chosen One?"

"Not yet. But we've found the location he might be in."

"Hm...continue your search. For now, I will prepare the course."

"What about the wielder of the Keyblade?"

"Both. They shall be the key to the total darkness."

"Fine. We'll go, and should we bring several Heartless with us?"

"I would bring a few if I were you."

"Yes sir."

Then the dark figure shrouded himself in darkness and vanished. The other figure chuckled evily, walking over to the other side of the dark room.

"That fool of a child. He thinks he can defeat me. Pitiful." he chuckled and stood beside two large doors. A giant Heartless sign on it, like a lock.

"Soon, his heart will be mine." He then vanishes in darkness.

(end of intro)

**Dang...this is one tiny intro! Don't worry, the other chapters are longer than this! Please don't sue me!**

**Uh...and don't complain about this either! **


	2. Chapter 1: Who Am I? What Am I?

**Okay, if I put anything throughout the story and you think I'm crazy, OH WELL! This is my story and I have the power **

**to write anything I like or want! Anyways...ENJOY!! -smiles- U**

**And sorry, but I don't own KH I &II, not yet, I own Chain of Memories, and yes I played **

**KH I & II. Just a tiny bit though...**

**Chapter 1: Who Am I? What Am I?**

In the world of Destiny Islands, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were sitting on the curved tree talking. The sky was clear and blue, the ocean was sparkling as the light reflected off of it; everything was normal. But when Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka walked up to them, something seemed different. They somewhat looked frightened.

"Hey guys, what's the matter?" asked Riku.

"..."

"Hello...?" Sora waved his hands in the air. The trio just stood, slightly shaking.

"Are you three okay? You look so...pale," said Kairi.

Tidus stepped foward and dropped his wooden sword, hands shaking. Then he looked up at Kairi, Riku, and Sora. His eyes showed some fear.

"G-guys...There's a-a d-d-dark creature o-o-on the isl-land..." Tidus nervously spoke.

"A what?!" Sora shouted.

"I-it...I-it l-like...sucked th-th-the heat and joy o-out of o-o-ur b-b-bodies..." Wakka said as he tried to calm himself.

"So now your cold and frightened? What did it look like? Was it a Heartless?" asked Riku looking disturbed.

"W-w-we don't kn-kn-know...ooof...I feel...n-n-othing like I-I-I always-s f-feel..." said Tidus.

"Let's go guys," demanded Sora. "Kairi, are you coming?"

"Yeah! I know how to defend myself now!" said Kairi. "Please stay. You three should go home and calm yourself down, okay?"

"F-fine." replied Selphie. The trio walked, slighltly shaking. The others ran to see sbout this "creature".

When they ran halfway across the island, they saw the creature laying on the beach, it seemed to be exhausted. As the trio crept up to it, summoning their weapons, it jumped up and backed away. Then Kairi started to shiver, Sora and Riku saw that Kairi was getting to the shape Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie were in.

"Don't hurt me! I'm innocent..." it shouted, backing away.

"Then why did you make the others cold and frightened?!" demanded Sora.

"I don't know! I'm terribly sorry, but I can't control it! I don't know what happened to me!" it shouted. It's yellow eyes and dark body seemed to shake just like Kairi and the others. It looked like a young, teenage boy, but it seemed frightened.

"You expect us to believe that!" yelled Riku. He raised his 'Way to Dawn' Keyblade in the air threatingly.

"Listen, I'm just a guy, but I turned into this! I don't even know how I got here! If I only know who did this...then..." he fell to the ground, shaking. Kairi was trying to calm herself; she dropped her weapon and fell on her knees, slightly shivering.

"Kairi! Are you okay?" asked Riku running up to her.

"I-I'm fine. Just a b-bit scared and c-c-cold...I'm a-alright," she replied weakly.

"Why? Why am I like this? Who did this to me? What did this to me? Why..." he weakly spoke.

"Excuse me?" asked Sora.

"Why...am I like this? What am I?" he spoke again.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sora, somewhat in fear.

"I feel...like the darkness is devouring me..." he spoke again , weakly trying to stand up.

"What!? The darkness." Sora then pointed his 'Kingdom Key' Kayblade at him. He stared at it in total fear and seemed like he was paralysed in fear.

**(End Chapter)**

**Is this better? **

**Anyways...please review me about it so I can improve the rest of it.**


	3. Chapter 2: Friends?

**Oookay, erm here's the third chappie!**

**Ugh...okay, I'll try to make this one longer than the last chapter.**

**WARNING: I DON'T OWN KH I &II, NOT YET, ONLY CHAIN OF MEMORIES! BUT I DID PLAY THE GAMES**

**A LITTLE BIT!**

**Chapter 2: Friend?**

"S-sora, stop!" yelled Kairi.

Sora then lowered his Keyblade and looked at Kairi. In Kairi's eyes, Sora saw a small amount of fear and anger. Riku just stared at the dark boy, who was now trying to escape, but seemed to fail at moving. Kairi walked over to him, still shivering, and smiled weakly. Sora and Riku were shocked.

"W-what's your n-name?" she asked.

"Why do you want to know?" he replied in a shocked tone.

"Because, you look like an innocent person," she said, weakly.

"Really...? Korin..." he said.

"Kairi! What are you saying!" yelled Riku.

"Get away from him!" yelled Sora.

Kairi turned and gave a nasty glare at the two. They were shocked at how Kairi was acting.

"Korin? That's a unique name," she said. She wasn't shivering anymore and seemed to return to normal.

"Th-thanks..." Korin replied.

"You may look like a Heartless, but you don act like one," Kairi calmly spoke.

Korin's yellow eyes and dark body seemed to light up in joy. But she can't tell if he's smiling or not. Instead, she just smiled. Sora and Riku seemed to be in total confusion as they watched Kairi talk to Korin. Korin seemed to be a Heartless, or some dark creature, but dosen't even bother to attack. They were speechless.

"Do you know where were you before you arrived here?" she asked.

"It's hard to remember..." he replied with hands on his forehead.

"Don't worry, Korin," she said softly.

"K-k-kairi? Umm...I think you should get away from him," Sora weakly yelled in shock. Riku was still speechless and stared.

"Shut up Sora," argued Kairi," you two don't have to tell me what to do now!"

"_Dang Kairi. I didn't mean it, I was just afraid..._" thought Sora.

"_Kairi has changed her attitude a bit...but she's Kairi though..._" thought Riku and sighed.

Korin was also quite shocked of what Kairi had done. Korin silently chuckled. The trio looked at him, and Korin stopped chuckling and said,"What?"

"Were you laughing?" asked Riku.

"...yeah..." Korin sighed.

"Hmm...well, my name's Sora! And this is Riku!" Sora happily said and smiled, knowing that he can trust Korin without fighting. Korin's eyes seemed to light up in joy.

"Heehee...and you didn't like him at first!" Kairi giggled. "What about you, Riku?"

"Hmph...I guess so," he muttered and crossed his arms.

"Well...it's nice to meet you, too. Uh, oh yeah...do you know where I am?" Korin shyly asked.

"Destiny Islands! I know, it's a small world," replied Sora.

"Destiny Islands? Hmm...I think this place is beautiful," he said looking out onto the ocean.

All of a sudden, a Shadow appeared behind Korin. Riku ran and slashed the Heartless. Korin was almost terrified when he did that. Then, more Shadows, along with some Soldiers and Neoshadows, Korin stepped back while Sora, Riku, and Kairi got their weapons and attacked the few Heartless.

"W-what are those! I've seen them before, but what are they?" yelled Korin backing up further and shaking.

"Heartless, creatures of the darkness," replied Riku," that's what we thought you are, at first."

"M-me? A Heartless!" Korin yelled in fear and nearly fell.

"I didn't think you were a Heartless," said Kairi as she slashed through the Heartless.

"No. I doubted you. I thought you were a Heartless," said Sora.

The trio sliced through the Heartless as they tried to fight back. Several more Heartless appeared behind Korin and around. Now Korin is surrounded by Heartless and nearly frightened to death.

"Korin!" yelled Kairi.

They Heartless attacked him. A few Red Nocturnes appeared and shot out a small fire ball at him. Luckily, he dodged the attack, but was hit with another.

"I'm on FIRE!" he screamed. He ran towards the ocean as fast as he could. The Heartless chased after him.

**(End Chapter)**

**Okay! Thanks for the reviews!**

**I feel happy...and I will continue to improve and make the story more interesting!**

**If the next chapter is updated late, DON'T BLAME ME!**

**BLAME SCHOOL! . **


	4. Chapter 3: Another Dark Being

**Okay...next chappie! **

**Umm...don't make fun of me if this chapter, or story, is weird.**

**Yes, it may be confusing, but I try to make to put some sense into it. Even I had gotten confused.**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3: Another Dark Being**

Korin screamed and ran while the Heartless were still chasing after him. Before he reached to the water, two Creeper Plants and four Neoshadows appeared in front of him. He tripped and fell, the sand putting out the flames. Korin felt dumb, but at least he was trying to get away from the Heartless. Korin was now surrounded by Heartless with nothing to use as a weapon.

"I'll stop 'em!" yelled Sora and pointed his Keyblade at the Heartless. The tip of the weapon shot out an ice beam; the Red Nocturne, Neoshadows, and a few Shadows were hit by the beam, froze, and vanished.

"Thanks, Sora," said Korin as he got up on his feet. The Creeper Plants and Shadows eyed Korin and attacked.

"AAAAAH! They're after me again!" he screamed, dodging the Heartless's attacks.

"Korin!" Kairi yelled.

"HELP ME!" he continues to dodge the attacks, but before Sora managed to slay the rest, a dark creature appeared and slayed them. Sora stopped, and so did the others, except for Korin.

"What are you doing?" asked Riku, who seemed to be uninterested, somewhat.

The creature looked like a wolf with dark flames on its body. Its yellow eyes turned to Korin's.

"I bet it's a Heartless! Run!" yelled Kairi.

"No...it's not a Heartless," Korin spoke in a somewhat happy tone, yet, sad and hurt.

"WHAT?!" Sora shouted in confusion. Riku and Kairi seemed stunned.

"What happened to you?" Korin asked the creature. It whimpered, or seemed to be.

"What ARE you DOING?!" yelled Riku.

The wolf-like creature was engulfed by dark flames. Within seconds, the flames disappeared, and a dark figure stood. It looked like Korin, excepted it seemed to be a girl and has dark hair to her shoulders.

"Korin...uh," Sora tried to find the right words to say.

"F-flaira? It's you, right?" Korin asked the dark girl.

"Korin?" she replied.

"I see you are also...dark...like me," he spoke in a low voice.

"YOU know her?!" yelled Riku.

"SHE knows you!?" shouted Sora.

"THEY know each other?!" said Kairi.

"Um...yeah, we came from the same world. We're siblings," he replied. "Flaira, these are my friends, I think."

"Um...hi," she shyly replied.

"So...do you know who turned us into this?" he asked. Flaira shook her head.

"But I think I know who can help us," she replied.

"Who!?" questioned Korin.

"Huh?" the trio stared in total confusion.

"But, I don't know his name," she replied sadly.

"Flaira. Do you know where he might be?"

"I think he's in..." a sudden beam of light shot at everyone and disappeared from the Island.

**(End Chapter)**

**So what, I only own Korin and Flaira. And several others. Beh...stupid cold weather.**

**Finally, winter's coming. But I think this one's gonna be FREEZING!**

**Anyways, I hop you've enjoyed this chapter. And I thought maybe Flaira would be a good addition to the group.**

**There will be...maybe one or two more, but I haven't decided yet.**

**I know, short chapter...again. -sighs-**


	5. Chapter 4: Searching for a Separated Fr

**NEXT CHAPPIE! And thanks for reading this far, even though the story was short!**

**Hmm...yeah, this is coming along great. Luckily, I didn't quit writing.**

**Anyways...ENJOY! (I'm trying to put in something, or some things, to make it look different...)**

**Chapter 4: Searching for a Separated Friend**

**K**orin was the first to focus his vision on the area. It looks like a dark city, and everything was almost completly in darkness. Where did the light teleport them? Only Korin and Flaira knew.

"W-where are we?" Sora asked rubbing his head.

"I know this place," Korin said in a shocked tone.

"Oh no," tears started to form in her eyes.

"What's the matter, Flaira?" Kairi asked.

"This world, our world, is dark and empty," she spoke sadly.

"Songo City," Korin said in a low voice, his yellow eyes glowing in anger and sadness.

"Songo City? Sounds like it used to be peaceful and happy city," said Riku.

"It...was. I wish I could know who, or what, have caused this...I would crush them." Flaira made a fist and it glowed in dark fire. "They could have be the one who turned us into this."

Sora stepped a few feet into the dark, empty city. A small tree was turning almost black beside him. He knew that the Heartless have done this, and he thinks he knew who might've caused Flaira and Korin to be dark beings.

"I'm worried about Miru and Jason..." sighed Korin and hung his head.

"Who are they?" asked Sora.

"Miru is a fox, a rare species of a white nine-tailed fox with a red jewel on her head; as we call it her 'third eye'. And Jason is our friend...if you see a large bird creature, that's him," he replied.

"Miru? Nine-tailed fox? Is it a pet?" Kairi asked.

"Well, not exactly. We met her in the nearby forest, and she was hurt. Luckily, Jason and Flaira managed to make a heal spell for her eyes, and I fixed her broken leg."

"Oh, so she's like a partner?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," nodded Flaira.

Sora spotted something near a building. The city was so dark, he coudn't tell if it is a Heartless, or a large fox.

"What's that!" he said and pointed where it was. Everyone looked, but nothing was there.

"What?" Riku asked. "There's nothing over there."

"Huh? There was something over there!" he said and ran towards the location. When he entered the dark alley, it leaped over a small building. He chased after it. The others chased him.

"Sora!" they called. He ignored them and continued to chase it.

It leaped from building to building. So did Sora, but it was too fast. Flaira's body bursted into dark flames and transformed into the wolf she was in when she first appeared in Destiny Islands. Dark wings sprouted in Korin's back; Kairi and Riku's eyes grew wide as he flew to where the creature kept leaping from building to building. It suddenly stopped, so did the rest, except for Sora. Finally, Sora caught up to it and stopped a few yards away. They noticed it has nine tails.

"Miru!" shouted Korin and Flaira happily as Flaira turned into her original self. They hugged the beautiful fox.

"That's Miru?" The trio asked.

"Yep! But, Jason's not with her!" Flaira gasped.

"Miru, do you know where Jason is?" she asked, Miru shook her head.

"We've got to find him!" The wings on Korin back disappeared and Sora noticed it, but didn't say anything.

"I can't believe you know it's us, even though we're like this," Flaira hugged Miru. "But, we need to find Jason. He might be in trouble."

The group headed further into the city. Riku and Kairi looked everywhere, Sora checked behind everything, Miru searched on top of buildings, and Flaira and Korin called as they searched. They saw nobody, not even an animal or Heartless.

"I wonder if he's at the old subway, or the castle. Maybe in Lunar Mansion!" said Korin.

"Why Lunar Mansion? I hate that place," muttered Flaira.

Miru jumped down from a building and shook her head.

"We'll just have to continue seaching," groaned Sora.

The group began to search until they hear a loud screech.

**(End Chapter)**

**Okay, there was nothing new I added, except that I made the K bold... Anyways,**

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter...pleazz tell me what you think about it so far, so I can make another chapter!**

**I feel wierd, but that dosen't mean I _am_ wierd...right? **


	6. Chapter 5: The Flying Heartless

**Sorry that I've updated this so late...erh well. shrugs **

**What's with me lately? Oh well, nevermind about that! Let's get on with **

**the story! (I'm _NOT_ wierd! I just act like it...) **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5: The Flying Heartless**

Everyone covered their ears and fell on their knees, but Miru didn't. Instead, the 'third eye' glowed, and she leaped high into the air. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Korin, and Flaira were all getting headaches from the screech.

"GWOOOOOH!" a scream boomed the air.

Everyone looked up. Lightning shot across the dark air, revealing a strange creature and Miru.

"Th-that's not Jason! That's a Heartless!" yelled Korin.

"Heartless? What are they?" shouted Flaira. The earsplitting screech stopped; everything was silent.

"MIRU!" yelled the two siblings. Again, Flaira transformed into a wolf. This time, Korin was engulfed by smoke, or clouds. It disapeared as Korin was now a fierce-looking, dark dragon. Sora summoned his Keyblade, so did Riku and Kairi. Shadows, Neoshadows, Morning Stars, Bolt Towers, and Soldiers appeared everywhere. They surrounded the group.

"Korin, you look for Miru. We'll stay and fight these Heartless," demanded Sora.

"Okay," replied Korin. He flapped his wings, and took off. Everyone prepared for the fight. Korin searched the air to find Miru and the flying Heartless.

_I thought so. The Heartless _did_ take over this world. _Sora thought.

"Grrr...stupid Heartless," muttered Riku, slashing through the Heartless along with the others.

"I hear ya," replied Kairi.

While the group fought the Heartless on the ground, Korin continued searching for Miru. He saw nothing but a few small lightning that shot across the sky.

"Miru! Miru! MIRU!" he cried loudly. Harsh winds began to blow suddenly on him along with a few rain drops. He wasn't terrified, but worried about his friends.

"GYOOOOOOOOH!!" screamed the same voice. Korin almost lost his balance in the air.

"ACK! There goes that scream!" yelled Kairi.

"At least it wasn't that horrid screech," replied Flaira.

"Oh yes," sighed Riku.

The Heartless kept attacking, but they were easy to defeat. No one was getting tired because the Heartless were so weak.

"How many are there!" Riku said with a disturbed and angry tone.

"How in the hek am I supposed to know?" replied Kairi.

"I know," said Flaira.

"YOU DO?!" Riku, Sora, and Kairi said in a shocked voice.

"Yes...too many. Over one hundred," replied Flaira.

"That's nothing! I face a thousand of 'em!" shouted Sora.

"YOU DID?!" yelled Flaira.

Heartless appeared every second as the gang kept fighing the others.

Meanwhile in the sky, Korin continued to search for Miru and the fly Heartless.

_Where did these Heartless come from anyways?_ Questioned Korin in his mind.

"GWAAOOOOOOOOH!!"

"It came from the right," he said. He flew to his right and continued to search. Lightning flashed before him.

He then saw the Heartless and Miru, who looked injured. Korin rushed towards her before she falls toward the ground.

"Miru!" he yelled. The Heartless took its eyes off Miru and glared at Korin.

"Don't harm her any further!" he demanded. Miru fell onto Korin's back as he tried to protect her. Miru weakly moaned in pain. She was so weak, even her phsycic powers are weak as well! Korin's wings began to glow in a bright light. Rain started to pour from the sky and lightning flashed.

"You're gonna pay to what you've done to Miru!" he yelled in anger then dashed towards it. Miru was safely on his back when he attacked the Heartless with his glowing, razor sharp wings.

**(End Chapter)**

**How do you like it so far? Like I said, this was updated late because of SCHOOL!**

**BLAME SCHOOL, NOT ME! Remember that! Anyways, I'll try to **

**update the next chapter a bit earlier. Heheh...YEA!!**


	7. Chapter 6: Korin's Anger

**Oh Hey! Me again, but ignore me...you should pay more attention to my story. Or maybe not.**

**-sigh- Anyways, remember I don't own KH I & II, only Chain of Memories. But I did play them, not entirely. Beh, whatever.**

**If you think I'm crazy, go ahead...I don't care. I'm here because I wanted to share my stories. **

**I'm happy to you who have gone this far already! YAY!**

**Chapter 6: Korin's Anger**

"Aww man! Rain. Just great," groaned Flaira.

"So what! It's just rain," said Sora. They continued to fight off the Heartless quickly.

"That's it! Rain! I'm part fire and cloud! FIRE!" she yelled, shaking off the rain water on herself.

"Oh. I forgot about those small flames on those cloud things of yours," said Sora.

"DUH! How can you forget that?" laughed Riku, slashing through the Heartless with his Keyblade.

"Hey! Not my fault!" he shouted back.

"Shut up, and focus on getting rid of these things, will ya!" yelled Kairi. Everyone stared for about a few seconds, then continued fighting.

Meanwhile in the sky, the Heartless dodged the swift moves Korin used. Miru was still on is back, moaning weakly. Korin had gotten frustrated about it dodging his swiftest attacks.

"Grr...why won't you DIE!" he yelled angrily. His whole dark body was suddenly surrounded by a dark mist. His angry, yellow eyes glowed. The Heartless waited for his next move. Korin was storing dark energy. Rain poured, lightning flashed, and the thunder roared in the dark sky.

Back on the ground, the many Heartless kept coming. Only Flaira was having 'small' problems with the rain.

"C'mon Flaira! It's only rain!" yelled Riku over the booming thunder.

"WATER! Rain is water! Me and water don't go together!" she growled and shook her body.

"Fine! Go inside somewhere. Get out of the rain!" said Kairi.

"I will. Luckily I can still attack from a disance," she replied and ran under a steel roof that was hanging over double, glassed doors. She let loose beams of light towards the Heartless.

"Hey! Watch it, Flaira! You almost got me!" yelled Sora.

The fight continued. They were slashing the Heartless like hot knife through butter. At least no Nobodies appeared, like the Organization. Luckily, the Organization dosen't exstst thanks to Sora.

Back at the sky, Miru's 'third eye' began to glow dimly. The dark mist, from Korin's body, spreaded and surrounded the three. The Heartless made another loud screech.

"GWOOOOOOAAAOOOH!"

"Will you SHUT UP!" yelled Korin. In his dark, dragon paws, small black and red patterned orbs appeared. They were about the size of a golf ball. Dark flames and mist bursted on his wrists. Eyes began to glow in a yellow and red combination. Like fire. He threw the orbs rapidly at the Heartless. They exploded in a red-black light and dark mist.

"GWOOOOAAAUUGGH!"

"YOU'VE RUINED MY HOME!! YOU DESEVE IT!" he angrily yelled, throwing more orbs at it.

_Why haven't it attacked? No matter... _he thought.

"GWAAAOOOOUGH!"

"Huh? Wait a sec," Korin looked into its eyes. He saw sadness and fear. He also sensed lonelyness in it. A Heartless that is sad and lonely?

Miru's 'third eye' began to glow brighter. She weakly moaned, but managed to gain some strength and psychic power.

"Gwwoooooaaahh..." it moaned in a somewhat sad tone.

The 'third eye' glowed in bright red color. She leaped off of Korin's back and ran off. Korin was in total confusion.

**(END CHAPTER)**

**Sorry that I updated this so late. SCHEWL!!! AND B-DAY!!! LZZZZ review so I can continue the story!!**

**At least three reviews! Plzzzz!! I'm already stuck on drawing so many pics for contests,**

**friends, stories, and decoration! **

**Beh...oh well, no one cares about meh. Maybe because I get**

**hyper alot? Hmmmm...**


End file.
